


698

by KennyEchelon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon - Manga, Chapter 698 (Naruto), Drabble, F/M, Manga Spoilers, One Shot, One True Pairing, SasuSaku - Freeform, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennyEchelon/pseuds/KennyEchelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Sasuke and Naruto's fist fight, Sasuke appears to have the upper hand. Heavily inspired by chapter 56. Hopes/predictions for chapter 698. Spoilers up to chapter 697. Pro-SasuSaku.</p><p>With everyone speculating what’s going to happen now Sakura’s awake, I decided to write a short fic for what I would want to happen. Please, Kishi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	698

Sasuke raised his hand, electricity sparking wildly at his fingertips. He had to end this now.

“Stop! No!”

His arm froze at her voice, but after the initial disruption it carried on along its trajectory towards to Naruto. He wasn’t surprised that she was here; he knew full well that she was able to break out of powerful genjutsu. What he was surprised about was that even after what he’d done, she still wanted to save him.

Sakura’s arms embraced Sasuke, as if she could hold him back from the darkness. Tears pricked in the corners of her eyes as she buried her head between his shoulder blades, feeling every single one of his muscles tense at the sudden touch.

“Please don’t.”

Somewhere in the back of Sasuke’s head, an old memory resurfaced. Sakura had been beaten and bloody on the ground, trying to stop him from killing the people who had hurt her. Her touch had saved him then, could she do the same now?

Seconds passed, as Naruto looked up into Sasuke’s face. His jaw was clenched, a pained expression on his face. It was like he was arguing with himself, trying to justify his actions.

“I have to” Sasuke said quietly.

“For what?” Sakura replied, her voice laced with a tired sort of anger “So you can isolate yourself even more?”

Naruto could see Sasuke’s resolve slipping.

“We love you, Sasuke-kun. And nothing’s going to change that so please, come back with us” Sakura continued, her voice softening.

A million possibilities flickered through Sasuke’s head. A home. A life. _A family_.

“Konoha can’t change without all of us” Naruto added.

“You don’t have to be alone.”

Sakura could feel the tension in Sasuke’s body slipping away. His Chidori flickered and died, and his arm fell to his side.


End file.
